


Three-Sentence Fiction, 2015, various

by Supertights



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Changeover - Margaret Mahy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>In response to a prompt by musyc: Rivers of London, Molly (and Toby?), the dinner menu</i>
</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Fresh meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In response to a prompt by musyc: Rivers of London, Molly (and Toby?), the dinner menu_

Molly's long fingers carefully turned the stiff pages of the latest recipe book gifted to her by Peter, it lay open on the large table where she also prepared food, peeled vegetables, and rolled out pastry; close to hand was a packet of brightly coloured stick-its re-purposed off the floor where Peter had left them in the Folly, dropped from a particularly large stack of Latin reading homework that The Nightingale had assigned him.  
  
She tugged a florescent pink stick-it free and pressed it to the top edge of the page detailing a recipe for a particularly meaty shepherd's pie, piquant hard cheese grated over the potato topping-- pink meant meat, minced or cubed, juices, bloody gravies, chunks of flesh seared then softened in cooking until grey-- she licked her lips and peered down at Toby sitting on a kitchen stool beside hers.  
  
His mouth hung open, panting softly, he nosed her hand as she reached over to stroke him, fingers lingering on his fur, feeling the beat of his little heart under a thin shell of skin and tissue, muscle and sinew, she tilted her head and hissed a question, pointing at the photograph of the pie which he then sniffed, sneezed, and woofed agreeably to, for dogs would eat anything and this one ate everything.


	2. Child of destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In response to a prompt from Heliopausa: The Changeover (Margaret Mahy), Winter Carlisle, Miryam Carlisle, any_

Miryam returned to Janua Caeli after the child was born and gone, much went unspoken then for bearing a male babe was not such a great betrayal to their gender but to a Carlisle witch it certainly spelled disappointment, and Winter wore her disappointment on her heart for she only had one daughter and loved her dearly, even if that too went unspoken.   
  
When the boy arrived at the door years later, damaged, unable to speak except to apologise, seething with masculine magic and unbalancing everything around him, Winter cast a look at Miryam.  
  
Dark clouds gathered in her eyes, birds fell silent in the great garden as though to listen, it was as if time itself stood still, Miryam held her breath, waiting, waiting-- "Poor broken thing, whatever shall we do with you," said Winter finally, she spoke not softly so that his ears would be spared, but in a harsh voice, prickly and sharp, revealing the old witch, the disappointed mother, and the curious grandmother.


	3. Kevin Bacon on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in response to the anonymous request: MCU: Guardians of the Galaxy + Thor franchises, any, the Asgardians stand out like sore thumbs in the rest of space_

"It must have been an Asgardian," said Gamora, thoughtfully, slouching into the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"Asgardian, where?" asked Peter in total confusion, sitting up a little straighter and blinking rapidly-- he hadn't been asleep at the controls, not at all-- he did however recall the rigid warrior race with a wince though, having come off badly in an arm-wrestling contest with one of their Valkyrie when he'd been drunk, how could flirting have gone so very wrong-- he still had scars.  
  
"The ones who put the sticks up their butts, you know, the town that didn't want to dance, the one Kevin Bacon saved-- it sounds very Asgardian to me-- they  _always_  act like they've got sticks up their butts," she replied with a frown.


End file.
